Holrew Clan
History The Holrew Clan's history goes back to the founding of the hidden ninja villages. At one point, the clan was indirectly sought out for the sole purpose of creating a dojutsu to rival that of Konohagakure's sharingan and byakugan. Originally this project started in Kirigakure, although ultimately it failed to find reasonable results. The project was then carried over to the Land of Lightning, where the search for strange eyes eventually yielded an idea for a new dojutsu. Eager to work on things, the Mist ninja quickly went back and reported to Kirigakure. In the meantime, Kumogakure, desiring similar goals and objectives, began a thorough search of their own land, only to find a small group of people hiding out within the mountains. Obviously this was nothing strange, as the country's hidden village even was high in the mountains, but what made these people unique was that they could predict lightning strikes, and thus determine where it would strike, almost half a minute before it struck. This uncanny ability resulted from a dojutsu within their eyes, which they proclaimed was natural and thus nothing special. To them it seemed that was the case, as the group didn't seem to have much contact with non-members at this time. The Kumo nin chatted amongst themselves before determining that this was probably what they were looking for, and offered the group refuge in Kumogakure. However, they refused. Intent on using force, the Kumo nin attacked the group, only to find that they were rather skilled in lightning release manipulation. The nin were forced to retreat, but vowed that it was certainly not over. Their Leader realized that now they were in danger of being exterminated. In order to preserve the renments of her once powerful clan, she sent roughly half the group from the country, in the hopes that at least half of them would be able to found a hidden village of their own, despite the fact that the majority were not trained shinobi. The Kumo nin returned, with back-up, and promptly faced off once again with the group and their leader. All but the Leader were slain, and she was taken back to Kumogakure in grief. Meanwhile, the other group split up even further into two more groups, one headed for the Land of Snow, the other bound for the Land of Wind. In these areas, it was rarer for lightning storms to occur, and thus their abilities would be far less likely to be noticed. However, several Mist ninja ambushed the first group headed for the Land of Snow, killing nearly all but a few, taking them prisoner to the mainland. Fearful for their lives, the final group hastened their pace before several Wind shinobi noticed them travelling. At first, it seemed as if the Wind ninja would simply allow them to pass. However, this quickly became the opposite, as the ninja knew of the group as foreigners. With a language barrier of sorts, the group was set upon by the Wind shinobi, all memebers taken out save for one, an interesting pattern in this part of the clan's history, the single member being led to Sunagakure. That member never made it, as those shinobi were ambushed by raiders, forcing them to abandon their prize. The raiders killed this member as well, leaving only two remaining members. The Leader was mortified to hear of what happened to her clanmates through word of mouth, and resolved that she would do everything in her power to rectify the mistake. The only way to correct it was to accept Kumogakure's offer of integration and restart the clan from there. The sole survivor outside of Kumogakure at this time resided in Kirigakure. It's safe to say then that there became two branches of the clan, one in Kumogakure, and one in Kirigakure, the main differences likely being in the eventual evolution of the usage of the eyes and the appearance of the eyes. The two branches may also even use different symbols to represent the clan. Kekkai Genkei The Raiagan, more commonly referred to as the Lightrning Eyes, has two varients, although both share several common capabilties. They both allow the user to see electrical currents, with skilled users even being able to see the individual electrons in an advanced version of the dojutsu. The clan's members generally have a natural affinity for lightning release, although it is safe to say that this is not a must trait through the lineage. Category:Clans